


Madness

by Rand0mAuth0r



Series: Wendy's Wonderland [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAuth0r/pseuds/Rand0mAuth0r
Summary: A short poem of what goes on inside the head of Son Seungwan.Or in other words, the author has been playing Doki Doki Literature Club and got inspired. Please enjoy.





	Madness

The White Rabbit's always been my friend

The March Hare said she'll be with me till the end

The Hatter never fails to bring me joy

But I wish the Cheshire Cat would stop treating me like a toy

They've been there since the start of my life 

To go through my days without them would be like being impaled by a knife

The Rabbit tells me there's always time

The Hare reminds me it's okay to be sad

The Hatter tells me that everything's going to be fine

The Cat reminds me that everyone's mad

But, if we're all mad, why am I trapped here?

What am I doing in this white room, staring at the walls out of fear?

How much more time till I get out?

How much more sadness till this becomes a permanent pout?

Am I really fine if my hands are bound?

If we're all mad, why do I feel so drowned?

 

 

But the White Rabbit's al **ways been my friend**

The March Hare said she'll b **e with me till the end**

The Hatter never fails t **o bring me joy**

But I wish the Cheshire Cat w **ould stop treating me like a toy**

**Th    e W   hi   te R   ab    bi  t's al wa   ys be  e  n m  y  frie  n  d**

**Th   e Ma rc  h Har  e sa  i d  s  h   e'   ll b    e  wi  t h**

**m  e  ti  l l     th   e                e          n               d**

**Th  e  Hat  t  er ne v**

_**e       r     f a   il  s    t    o** _

**b r  i n  g m    e     jo    y**

**Bu  t I wis  h th e  Ch   eshi r e C a t w   ou    ld stop**

**treati    ng me  li    ke a   to y**

 

_**T he W  hi  te Ra  b bi t's alw a y   s b** _

_**een  m y fr  ie   nd** _

_**The Mar ch Ha** _

_**re  sa  id she'll b e  wit    h   m e ti** _

_**ll  th  e    en     d** _

_**The H** _

_**a  tte  r nev   er  f a il** _ _**s to b  ri** _ _**ng** _

_**me jo  y** _

_**But I w  i  sh th  e Ches  hire C  at wou  ld stop** _

_**t re at  ing** _ _**m  e like a t oy** _

 

_**The W   hit e Rab b i t's alw** _

_**ays be e   n  my fri en d** _

_**Th e M a r c  h  H  a re  s ai  d** _

_**she'  ll be wi   th me ti** _

_**ll the end** _

_**The Hatt** _

_**er neve** _

_**r fai ls to bring m e j** _

_**oy** _

_**But I wish t** _

_**he Che  shi    r     e    C   at    w    o** _

_**ul   d    st  o     p  tr** _

_**eati   n     g  me lik  e    a to y** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (terrible) stab at poetry. Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments.


End file.
